That Good Pain in your Stomach
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: This is where I will post any one shots about philkas! Chapter 5 (The Dream): What if while talking about dreams in 1x09, Lukas admits that he heard Philip say I love you? Review any ideas for future oneshots please! Story is also on Wattpad.
1. Cover Up

"I love you, Lukas. Please wake up," Philip whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Lukas's forehead. Just as he pulled away, he looked out the hospital room window to see Bo Waldenbeck standing there in shock. He seemed to shake out of it and walk away.

Philip thought it was about time someone knew about them but he knew Lukas would be furious when he woke so he got up and chased after Lukas's father. "Mr. Waldenbeck, I can explain. That was not what it looked like."

"Really? Because it looked like you just kissed my son."

"Okay, yes, but I can explain." Philip paused, thinking of an explanation before he blurted out, "Lukas isn't gay! I am. I have feelings for him. I know he won't return them but I needed to tell him at least once and I saw that as my chance. Please don't tell Lukas how I feel about him. I like being his friend."

"I'm sorry he doesn't feel the same, son. But I have to tell you, that's a relief." Philip's heart broke as he realized this would give Lukas enough reason to never come out.

"Um, yeah, I guess so. Uh...I'm just gonna go and play more of his riding footage. I think the sound of his bike might help wake him up."

❤L.W.❤P.S.❤

 **LATER...**

"Helen's got it covered," said Philip, referring to they're safety from the killer.

"Hey, where's my dad?" Lukas asked, starting to panic. Philip remained silent. "What is it? Where is he?"

"He's fine. He went out to grab some food for everyone. But Lukas, he saw me kiss you."

"Wait, what?"

"It's not a big deal," Philip reassured him. "It was just on the forehead. I rushed after him to explain and told him I'm gay and have a crush on you. I told him you don't feel the same."

"You shouldn't have had to lie to him again! I hate lying to him all the time! Why did you have to kiss me?!" Lukas looked like he was about to cry so Philip gently placed his own hand on his.

"Because I thought you weren't gonna wake up. I thought I was going to lose you! It's not that big of a deal. I covered it up."

"No it is a big deal. That cover up isn't going to work on him for long. And when he finds out, he won't get it. Rose won't get it." Lukas started to panic so Philip rushed to calm him.

"Actually, Rose already knows."

"What?! Did you see me being unconscious as your chance to come out to everyone?! She's going to tell everyone." Lukas looked down, not able to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"No, she won't."

"Yes, she will!"

"No, Lukas! Because the only person who is not cool with this is you! And maybe your dad. But he'll get over it, too." Lukas looked up at Philip from where he was picking at the arm of the wheelchair.

There was a knock on the door before Bo walked in holding a bag of takeout. "I know there's a lot going on down there boys but you both need to eat."

Bo was almost back into the hallway when Lukas blurted out, "Dad, I'm gay." Philip's head snapped up to look at Lukas and Bo slowly turned to face his son.

"What?" Bo asked, trying to remain calm.

"Philip lied. We've been secretly dating the past couple weeks." A tear streaked down his face as Bo silently left the room.

"You didn't have to do that," Philip said.

"Yes, I did. I thought I was gonna lose you," said Lukas, repeating Philip's words back to him. Lukas cupped Philip's neck with his hand and slowly pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "Besides, he'll get over it."

 _ **Okay, so this was my first philkas story so please let me know how I did. I am also accepting any prompts/requests for one shots so please review!**_


	2. Prom?

_**Lukas**_

Today is the day. Philip said he would be fine coming out as a couple whenever I felt that I was ready. Well, today I am ready. I have everything set up. Rose even helped me.

I almost came out while giving Philip a ride to school. I was going to drive up to the front of school and give him a kiss on the front steps. However, when we were just about to go to the front, Philip tapped me on the shoulder repeatedly. I stopped the bike and we both took our helmets off. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm fine getting off here, Lukas."

"Really? Are you sure? You know I don't care anymore if people think we are friends." He stepped off the bike and I grabbed his hand trying to encourage him to get back on.

"I know, but everyone at school knows that I'm gay. I don't want anyone making comments at you about me wrapping my arms around you."

"Philip, I don't care what they say. Just get back on the bike."

"Really, Lukas. It's fine. Just take the helmet. I'll walk." Without looking around us, I pulled Philip in by the front of his shirt and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Once he pulled away, he said, "Wow, we're making progress. You didn't look around to make sure no one saw."

"Shut up," I said, kissing him one more time before grabbing his helmet and riding to the front of the school. I walked up to my locker and met up with Rose. "You know the plan right?"

"For the millionth time, Lukas, yes, I know the plan. Just make sure you and Philip are where the two of you need to be."

I rubbed my sweaty palms against my jeans. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Hey, Lukas," one of my buddies, Michael said walking up to me and Rose. "I've been meaning to ask why you guys broke up. It couldn't have been on bad terms. It looks like you're still friends."

"It's nothing big, Mike. We just don't have a lot in common." He shrugged it off and walked away. I looked over at Rose to see her trying to stifle her laughter. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that I think we broke up because we had one very big thing in common. We're both into guys."

"The way that I see it, you want to have a heterosexual relationship while I want a homosexual relationship. Therefore, we just have nothing in common anymore." She pushed me playfully on the shoulder.

"Whatever, dork. I have to get to homeroom." With that being said, she took her leave down the hallway.

I sat in homeroom, tapping my pencil against the table impatiently. I absently said, "here," when I heard my name for the day's attendance. I couldn't think straight. I'm so nervous to how my friends will react. Under my desk, I sent a quick text to Philip.

Meet me at my locker after homeroom. I need to talk to you about something xxx -Lukie

I looked across the classroom and saw Philip take out his phone, read the text, and look up at me. I winked at him. He smiled and texted his reply.

Sure. Is everything ok? xxx -Philly

Yeah. Everything is fine. I just need to ask you something important. xxx -Lukie

He just looked up at me, smiled, and nodded.

It was now after homeroom. I looked down the hall and saw Philip leaning against my locker looking around for me. A screech came over the intercom and everyone in the hall covered their ears. Then Rose's voice came over the speakers. "Good morning Red Hook High School. Someone has a very important question to ask. I'm going to ask everyone in the Senior Math Hallway to stand by the lockers and leave the middle of the hallway clear." The students parted and left the middle of the hallway clear. "Now, will Philip Shea please step forward and stand in the middle of the hallway?" Philip looked so cute when he was confused. He probably thought someone was going to prank him. He stepped forward. "Now, will everyone face the end of the hallway? Lukas Waldenbeck would like to ask Philip something." Everyone turned to me, confused. Then they read what the sign said in my hands. There were whispers everywhere.

I slowly walked over to my boyfriend. "Seriously?" he whispered when I was close enough. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"Well?" I asked, looking down at the sign in my hands, the words Will you go to prom with me? staring back at me.

"Yes, Lukas. Of course I'll go with you." I threw the sign to the side and pulled him into me for a deep kiss. There were some applause around us.

We weren't far from the front office so I wasn't surprised for hear Rose over the intercom. "By the sound of applause, I can only Philip said yes! Which means Lukas and Philip are going to prom together! Congrats, guys!" After hearing that, more students rushed into the hallway to see if it was true. I was still kissing Philip. I think it's safe to say that I'm officially out of the closet. And I couldn't be happier.

For the rest of the day, Philip and I walked to all of our classes together, holding hands. "How long were you and Rose planning this?" Philip asked once we were standing by my bike.

"Well, I actually started planning this right after that night we spent together at the motel while hiding from Ryan."

"Seriously?" I nodded. "That was 3 months ago."

"I know. But afterwards, we were talking about what we would do about us, like if we were going to tell people. Then I started planning how I wanted to tell people. About a week ago, I decided that this was the perfect time to go through with the plan."

He just smiled and pressed his lips to mine gently.

 _ **At the prom...**_

Philip and I had our arms wrapped around each other, gently swaying to the music. A pain I've been feeling since I met Philip decided to resurface. "Philip, my stomach hurts."

"Are you okay? Do you want to go home? How much of the spiked punch did you have?"

"Philip, stop worrying. It's a good kind of pain."

"What?" I loved when he was confused and his eyebrows crinkled. It was so cute.

"I really love it when you're acting oblivious. I'm trying to say that I love you, Philip."

"Really?" I just nodded and kissed his forehead. "I love you, too, Lukas." I beamed brightly and pressed my lips to his.


	3. New Year's Eve (Part 1)

Tonight was the night. Philip and I have been dating for 3 months and I'm finally ready to take the next step. The school already knows about me and Philip. I kind of decided to come out when one of my "friends" started to punch Philip for being gay. I punched my "buddy" Mark in the jaw, grabbed Philip's face and planted my lips on his in front of half the school.

Tonight, however, I'm going to come out to my dad, but Philip has no idea.

I ran my hands down the front of my shirt, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles. My hands were shaking from my nerves. I'm also going to tell Philip that I love him so this is a big night for our relationship.

My phone buzzed from where it lay on my bed.

From Philip: Hey, babe. You and your dad are still coming over tonight right? Helen said she'll look the other way tonight if we want wine or beer if it's ok with your dad!

To Philip: Yea, we'll be there. Can't wait to see you xxx

I set my phone down and ran my fingers through my hair. "Lukas, are you almost ready to go?!" I heard my father call from downstairs.

"Yeah, Dad! I'll be right there!" I shoved my phone into my pocket and ran down the stairs.

It was only eight o'clock when we got to Helen and Gabe's. We were all talking when Philip said, "Lukas you want to go look at the videos I edited?" He sent me a secret wink when no one was looking which I assume means we wouldn't be watching videos.

"Yeah, sure. I need new videos for my channel." We both grabbed a quick snack and a beer before running up to Philip's room. We both ate the snack on the stairs. As soon as we were in Philip's room, he pinned me to his now closed door and kissed me passionately. I locked the door and continued kissing him, leading him to his bed. I crawled on top of him, placing both of our unopened beers on the nightstand. I slipped my hands under his shirt and pulled it off. He slowly started unbuttoning my shirt but he was going too slow for my liking so I unbuttoned it faster and threw it onto the floor.

I leaned back down, placing kisses up and down his neck and on his jaw. "Luke, Lukas, hold on," He said, putting his hand against my chest. "I need to tell you something and if I don't say it now, I'll chicken out later." He took a deep breath. "Lukas, these past few months have been amazing. And it just pains me that we're not moving forward."

"Philip...Are...Are you...Are you breaking up with me? I know I still haven't come out to my dad, but I didn't think it bothered you much since Helen, Gabe, and the whole school knows." I climbed off of Philip and started putting my shirt back on. "I thought you knew I wasn't ready to tell him, but I will soon. I just really don't want to lose-." He cut me off by planting a firm kiss to my lips.

"I'm not breaking up with you, Luka. I know that you'll tell your dad when you're ready. I'm so proud of you for coming out to the school. And I love that I don't have to hide us from Helen and Gabe. What I was trying to tell you was that I love you, Lukas. Okay? I'm in love with you." My heart soared and I couldn't breathe.

"Damn. I was going to tell you that after midnight." I wrapped my arms around his waist as he was kneeling on his bed.

"Really?" he asked, hope shining in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, Phil. I love you." He gave me a bright smile and slammed his lips onto mine, already unbuttoning my shirt again. He pulled me flush against him so our bare chests were touching. We continued kissing but it didn't go any further than that. We wouldn't dare with all of our parents being just downstairs. I had Philip wrapped in my arms. I was tracing lazy patterns on his arm when he heard Helen call up the stairs.

"Boys, five minutes until midnight!" Wow, we really lost track of the time. We both pulled our shirts back on and went down the stairs after fixing each other's hair. He even gave me a quick kiss, thinking we wouldn't be able to ring in the new year properly with my dad there.

Five...

I discreetly grabbed Philip's hand.

Four...

I held his hand tightly.

Three...

I turned to face my boyfriend.

Two...

He gave me a questioning look.

One...

I slowly leaned in.

Happy New Year...

I crashed my lips onto his. I slowly pulled away. "I love you," I said softly.

"No, you don't." I heard in a deep voice behind me.

"Dad, you can't tell me who I love. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I'm gay. And I love Philip." I felt Philip squeeze my hand. That's the first time I said I'm gay out loud.

"Then don't bother coming home." He stormed out of the house and drove away. I didn't even notice I was crying until I felt Philip brush a tear away. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his shoulder, letting more tears fall.

I felt two hands on my shoulders. I could tell one was from Gabe and the other was Helen. "You can stay as long as you need to, Lukas," Gabe said. I heard the two adults leave to get ready for bed. Philip gently pulled me up to his room.

After we were both changed, I laid in bed with Philip, his head nuzzling into my bare shoulder. He did this whenever I was upset. It was oddly comforting. "I love you, Phil."

"I love you, too, Luka. I am so proud of you." I rolled over to face him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Everything will be alright, Lukas."

The next day...

"Lukas, can you come down here please?" I heard Helen call. I ran down the stairs to see my father standing in the middle of the living room.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I took a quick glance behind me, looking around for my boyfriend. I saw him peeking his head out from the doorway.

"Philip, can you come here?" He slowly came out from his hiding place and began to walk forward.

"No," I said. Philip froze. "Be mad and hate me all you want. But I won't let you hurt Philip."

"I'm not going to hurt him, Son. I'm sorry about last night. I was just shocked. It's going to take some getting used to, but you are my son and I love you. You and Philip have my blessing."

"Wow. Um, thanks, Dad."

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Bo?" Helen asked.

"I would love to, Helen. I need to get to know my son's boyfriend a bit better."

I grinned and walked over to Philip, grabbing his hand.

"Yup, definitely going to take some getting used to." I laughed and led my father into the dining room.

I have a feeling it's going to be a great year.

 _ **Please leave any possible prompts that I can use in future stories! Thanks for readingetting :D**_


	4. New Year's Eve (Part 2)

_**Okay, I'm running low on ideas for these so please comment any prompts or headcannons that I can use for future stories**_.

 **Lukas**

Philip and I have now been together for 1 year and 3 months. We moved into a dorm room together at NYU a few months ago when we started classes. We were going to get our own apartment 6 months ago in June but didn't see the point of it when we were going off to college a couple months later. The second bed in the dorm room remains untouched. I'm majoring in History in the teaching program. Philip is also studying teaching but he wants to teach English. His minor is photography.

My motocross sponsorship was able to pay my way through college if I race every other weekend in the fall and spring. Philip's grades got him an amazing scholarship too.

Since my father is out of town a lot, Philip and I have been living together at my house during winter vacation. Tonight, Helen and Gabe are coming over to celebrate the new year.

Last year, Philip and I took a huge step in our relationship. I told my dad that I'm gay and I told Philip that I love him. Tonight, I'm going to propose to him. I know that we're only 18, but I first knew I wanted to be with him when we first kissed in that cabin. And I knew that I wanted to marry him when we first made love in that motel while we were hiding from the killer.

I walked over to the closet and bent down to retrieve a tiny box from the back. I opened it up to reveal a simple silver band that had the word Forever engraved into it. I heard the bedroom door open. In a panic, I snapped the box shut and stood up, shoving it into my pocket. I turned around to see the confused brown eyes of my boyfriend. "Babe, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." I walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Are Helen and Gabe here yet?"

"Yeah, they just got here. And your dad just got back from the store." He grabbed my hand and I threaded our fingers together. We walked downstairs to greet Helen and Gabe. They both hugged me and I saw my dad reaching for a bottle of beer from the fridge.

Dad passed both me and Philip a bottle before we could ask. We all sat around the kitchen eating pizza. As it slowly got closer to midnight, I started to fidget in my seat.

It was around 11:30 when Helen asked, "So, Philip, how's the apartment hunting going?"

Apartment hunting? Is Philip going to leave me? I looked over at him to see a scared expression on his face. That's the only proof I need. I grab my beer and go upstairs silently. "Babe!" I heard Philip call. I just ignored him and slammed the bedroom door, throwing myself onto the bed, drinking the beer.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard a timid knock on the door. "Luka, please let me in."

"Go away, Philip." Of course, he didn't listen and opened the door anyway.

"Babe, I can explain."

"Don't 'babe' me. And how can you possibly explain to me that you're going to leave me?!"

"What?! I am not going to leave you! Don't you want for us to have our own space in an apartment rather than our cramped dorm room?"

"Wait," I said slowly. "You were looking for an apartment for us?" I sat back down on the bed and he kneeled next to me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I love you, Luka. I'm not going anywhere without you. I love rooming with you in the dorm. But it's gotten a bit cramped with both of us sleeping on a twin bed together. That's why I've been looking at apartments near the campus." I turned my head towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. When I slowly pulled away, he said, "I didn't tell you, because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I love you, Phil. But next time you make a decision like that, please include me so I don't freak out."

"Speaking of freaking out, you were kind of fidgety tonight. And you have also been looking secretive. Every time I walk into a room, I see you jump up and hide something. I thought you were cheating until you freaked out about me leaving you. Babe, what's going on?" I wiped my sweaty palms against my jeans. I looked at the clock. 11:55. I grabbed Philip's hand and led him downstairs where my dad, Helen, and Gabe were watching the New Year's Party. "Lukas, are you going to tell me?" I put one finger up, telling him to wait.

At 11:59, I knelt down on one knee, pulled the box from my pocket and opened it, revealing it to Philip. "Philip, we have been through so much together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 30 seconds until midnight. "I can't picture my life without you." 20 seconds. "I know we're young, but that doesn't matter when you've considered everything we went through to get here." 10 seconds. "I would love nothing more than to enter this new year with a fiancé." 5 seconds. "Will you marry me?" 1 second.

"Yes," he whispered, pulling me up into a strong kiss. I slipped the ring onto his finger and continued to kiss him. I could hear all three parents clapping around us. When we finally broke apart, Philip brought something out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal another silver band, only this one was engraved with the word Always. "Looks like you beat me to it this year." I just smiled and pulled him into another kiss as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you, too, Luka." We kissed once more before turning around to be hugged by our parents. Even my dad was smiling. He's become a lot more accepting over the past year. He even takes Philip and Gabe with us to go fishing along the docks. If Gabe is working then sometimes we would just take Philip and my father gets to know him better. He even calls Philip "Son" which is a big step for him.

After Helen and Gabe left, Dad went to bed and so did we. I never feel safer than when Philip is sleeping in my arms. And I knew that this is way I was going to fall asleep every night for the rest of my life. And I'm definitely not complaining.

 _ **Please comment, letting me know how I did. Also, please leave any prompts or headcannons I can use in future one shots. I'm running out of ideas...**_


	5. The Dream

**Just a short one today. I've had the idea for this one since the episode first premiered.**

 **Italics mean it previously happened on the show...Regular font means I wrote it :)**

 _"Hey, you know what I dreamt?" Lukas asked, laying in the hospital bed somewhere in the maternity ward._

 _"No. What?" Philip asked._

 _"That you got yourself a dirt bike."_

 _Philip chuckled. "Are you serious?"_

 _"Yeah, a four stroke."_

 _"And what were you riding?"_

 _"252 stroke."_

 _"Ah, right, of course."_

 _"Savage," Lukas said._

 _Philip rests his head on his hand. "I've had dreams like that before."_

 _"About dirt bikes?"_

 _"No, about riding off with you."_

 _"Like in a movie?"_

 _"I guess," Philip said with a smile._

 _"Sometimes I dream the weirdest shit," Lukas said._ He looked away from Philip. "Like before I woke up, I dreamt that you told me you loved me. But I couldn't say it back. No matter how hard I tried." Lukas could feel his face flush from embarrassment. He almost didn't share this dream with Philip but he felt that he had to. If worse came to worst he could just laugh it off as a stupid dream.

"Lukas, that wasn't a dream." His head snapped back to look at his boyfriend. "You weren't waking up. I was scared I would never get another chance to tell you. So I told you I loved you, I begged you to wake up, and I kissed your forehead. That's when I saw your dad looking at us." Lukas continued looking at Philip in shock. "I know it's too soon and that you're not there yet. You don't have to say it back. We can just pretend it never happened."

"When I thought it was a dream, it was killing me that I wasn't able to tell you. I literally couldn't move my mouth. Well, now I realize it's because it was real and I was unconscious. But what I'm trying to say is that I love you, too, Philip." A huge grin spread across Philip's face. "Yeah, you're going to need to lean down here. It hurts too much for me to sit up to kiss you." That only made Philip smile wider as he leaned down to softly kiss Lukas.

"Hey, boys, just checking to see if you needed any..." the voice at the door trailed off as he saw that he was interrupting. Philip quickly pulled away and looked up at his foster father.

"Thanks, Mr. Caldwell. We're fine," Lukas said, shocking his boyfriend at how calm he is.

"Yeah, I can see that. I'll just go..." Gabe said, backing out of the room.

"You...I've never seen you be so calm about our relationship being public."

"Yeah, well, I figured since my dad probably knows...and Gabe isn't as scary as my dad..." Lukas replied, shrugging it off.

"I love you, Lukas."

"I love you, too, Philip," Lukas said, pulling on Philip's shirt so he was leaning over him again, kissing him. Lukas's fingers slipped through his boyfriend's soft brown hair, deepening the kiss.

 **Please leave prompts I can use! I'm seriously running out ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading ? ﾟﾘﾆ**


End file.
